DemiDevimon
DemiDevimon (PicoDevimon in Japan) is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a Rookie Level Imp Digimon ("Evil" in US). He was voiced by Derek Stephen Prince (US) & Miyata Kouki (Japan). Evolution * Rookie (Child) - DemiDevimon * Champion (Adult) - Devimon/Ice Devimon/Vilemon/Devidramon Abilities DemiDevimon is a constant liar and, with great skills in wording, he can fool almost anyone with his sweet-sounding 'Evil Whisper' lies. Attacks * Pico Dart (Demi Dart): Using syringes filled with a toxin, DemiDevimon uses them to poison his targets. Though the toxin is deadly to humans, it can make Digimon fall ill. * Bat Flutter: He uses his wings to slap his enemies. * Evil Whisper: Hypnotises others into falling asleep while deceiving them with sweet-sounding lies. Appearances Digimon Adventure When the DigiDestined each when their separate ways to find Tai, Myotismon sent DemiDevimon to keep the DigiDestined from getting back together: he made T.K. fight with Tokomon and tried to get Tai and T.K. to lose their memories. He made Joe stay in Digitamamon's diner to pay for his meal. Matt tried to helped Joe pay his debt but DemiDevimon paid Digitamamon to keep Matt in his cutsody. He engineered a way to create a series of mishaps that sank Joe even deeper into debt and Matt started losing his patience. DemiDevimon also trapped Izzy and Tentomon in Vademon's domain and had Mimi be pampered and spoiled by the desperate Gekomon and Otamamon. The reunited children found a very emotional Sora, who revealed her part in helping the gang back together but how DemiDevimon told her that her Crest of Love would never glow because she never had love in her life, the only truth he had ever told. After DemiDevimon failed to kill Sora, Myotismon decided to handle the task of destroying the DigiDestined himself. However, since Sora realized her mother did love her and had been only trying to protect her, her crest began to glow and the newly Digivolved Garudamon got them out of Myotismon's grasp. DemiDevimon helped in recuiting some Digimon to serve as part of the army that would enter the Real World so they could find and kill the 8th Child and submit the humans to Myotismon's rule. The children learnt that Myotismon's passage to the Real World was a gate situated in his castle. The children entered the castle and tried to go through the gate as well but they were halted by Myotismon's minions, DemiDevimon included. The children were later able to use magical cards to open the gate but DemiDevimon and the other minions were flying across Tokyo and its several neighborhoods searching for the 8th Child. They used a copy of the Crest of Light to serve as a means to find him/her. Wizardmon found the eighth Digivice and he tricked DemiDevimon to send him away. On Augest 3rd, DemiDevimon helped in capturing children from their parents and submitting them to Gatomon so she would tell Myotismon whether the child was the eighth DigiDestined or not, on the threat of killing every last child in the Odaiba area. But when Kari revealed herself, a big fight started. DemiDevimon snatched Kari's Digivice but was unable to hold on to it when Kari's tears over Wizardmon's death evoked the crest's power which caused him to drop the Digivice. After Mytoismon was destroyed, DemiDevimon hid away in the Fuji TV building's ruins. DemiDevimon was excited when Myotismon was resurrected as VenomMyotismon. But VenomMyotismon, no longer needing DemiDevimon, sucked him into his mouth and ate him. Digimon Frontier Some DemiDevimon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Savers Three DemiDevimon appeared in the Real World working for a Vilemon and used Vilemon's plan to help a man get rich (even if it include winning a bet at a horse race). Upon discovery by Masaru Daimon and Agumon, the Three Digimon watched as Vilemon grew and fought GeoGreymon. After Vilemon was destroyed, GeoGreymon destroyed all three DemiDevimon. V-Tamer Daemon's errand boy, DemiDevimon served to report any important news to his master related to Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru. Digimon: Digital Card Battle He is an R level card in the game. The real DemiDevimon resides in the Steep Road battle cafe and fights in the arena. He sees Card Fusion Mutation as a real problem. Category:Manga and anime villains Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family